<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ibli jetii by jessseventy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095155">ibli jetii</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessseventy/pseuds/jessseventy'>jessseventy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Assorted Star Wars Splashes (w/Dai Bendu) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dai Bendu, Gen, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Wordcount: under 1.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:42:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessseventy/pseuds/jessseventy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>ibli: (Dai Dendu) small, younger, little</em>
</p><p>Ursa wasn’t a fan of the jetii. She was Mando’ad, she was their enemy, and they were her enemy. Which made finding a tiny little… thing that much weirder.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caleb Dume &amp; Ursa Wren, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Assorted Star Wars Splashes (w/Dai Bendu) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ibli jetii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104063">Heart Language</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroacejoot/pseuds/aroacejoot">aroacejoot</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriterofthemachine/pseuds/ghostwriterofthemachine">ghostwriterofthemachine</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters">loosingletters</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ursa wasn’t a fan of the jetii. She was Mando’ad, she was their enemy, and they were her enemy. Which made finding a tiny little… thing that much weirder. Mandalore’s planes didn’t lend anything to survival, the grass barely starting to grow back, due to the dar'manda vehett; the only good thing the lost farmers had ever managed to do.</p><p>The boy did not seem pleased with his discovery. He was already tense and braced to fight, the sleeves of the cloak he wore passing his wrists. But he didn’t look like he was about to move, even as Ursa stepped further into the cave, the night vision of her helmet turning him green.</p><p>Every step she took sent the tension levels in his shoulders soaring, like some out-of-control jetpack, and she didn’t even have a hand on a weapon. But he didn’t move to run away, or move at all, forwards, back, or to either side. He stayed where he was, glaring up at her.</p><p>The reason became clear a few steps later, as the lump behind him twitched. A second jetii, probably a trained one, if what Ursa knew about the jetiise was true, which it was. They tended to pair up for training or whatever, instead of gathering up in clans like reasonable warriors.</p><p>Whatever. They weren’t currently at war, so Ursa wasn’t about to kill some jetii’ika who looked barely old enough to be training as a jetii - they started later than Mando’ade did - nor was she going to kill the ori’jetii since they looked more dead than alive.</p><p>“Jetii’ika, nari ara'novor,” she ordered, nudging his foot with her own. He flinched, and with a snap-hiss, blue light filled the cave, sending the usefulness of Ursa’s night vision into the negatives. She flicked her rangefinder out of the way, adjusting easily to the change in lighting. “Relax, kid.”</p><p>“Mando’ad!” He snapped, holding the hilt of the jetii’kad in both hands, the blade pointed directly up. “Keel imkyan raheniel foh!”</p><p>“I have no idea what you’re saying,” Ursa informed him blandly, crossing her arms. He didn’t like that, as he tensed even further, which she hadn’t thought was even possible. “Speak Basic or Mando’a.”</p><p>He didn’t sneer at her, but she got the distinct impression that he wasn’t happy with her in the least. That was fine. She wasn’t happy with him at the moment either, and she wasn’t sure how well her beskar’gam could actually stand up to jetii’kad since she’d never actually tested it. And while a trained jetii was dangerous enough, in such close quarters, an untrained one might be able to do even more damage. “Mando’ad. Imkyan. Raheniel. Foh.”</p><p>“You already said that,” Ursa hissed, and ducked down, grabbing his wrist in one hand, digging her fingers in, twisting his hand. He whimpered, the jetii’kad turning off with a hiss, and she heard it clatter to the ground. With her free hand, Ursa flicked down her rangefinder and adjusted back to the green tint. “Speak Basic, and maybe I’ll give you a quick death.”</p><p>He didn’t believe that, as it turned out, managing to glare at her, despite her grip on his wrist and the dark. “Mando’ad widen je dai, denik. Tamah keel - keel imky kodaik?”</p><p>
  <em> Osik. </em>
</p><p>Ursa sighed, and reached for the jetii’kad. The jetii’ika didn’t like that, yelping and the cylinder trembled for barely a moment, before it flew away from Ursa’s hands, before she could brush it with her fingers, and the jetii’ika caught it in his free hand. He didn’t activate it, and Ursa scowled at him from under her helmet.</p><p>“You use that on me, and I’m taking it from you.”</p><p>“Haj dai,” he said, which was probably a retort of some kind. Keeping an eye on him, Ursa reached for the ori’jetii, turning them over, and pressing two fingers to her neck. There was a steady pulse, and Ursa turned to study the jetii’ika.</p><p>“Not going to kill her.”</p><p>“Keelak imky jaieh, pai’imky foh,” he warned solemnly, holding up his jetii’kad to prove his point, whatever it might be. Ursa didn’t remember learning about any jetii language when she’d been younger, but she’d been more interested in the killing of jetii than their history, if she was honest.</p><p>“C’mon,” she said with a sigh, picking the ori’jetii up, and throwing her over her shoulder so that she could grab a blaster if the kid got murder-happy. Or set him on fire. Setting him on fire was good too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translations are left to context and to those who want to dig through the Pragmatics of a Jedi series. Also, this story is from Ursa's POV, therefore she wouldn't know what the Dai Bendu means.</p><p><a href="https://js71.tumblr.com/post/624273937698865152/submit-requests">Tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>